


Те части, что сложились в нас

by erlander



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bodysharing, Communication, Fluff, M/M, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlander/pseuds/erlander
Summary: — Я знаю, что я — хорошо, — произнёс он. Он чуть ускорил шаг, беспокойно перекатываясь с пятки на носок. — Я не должен был называть тебя своим бойфрендом. Больше не повторится. Идёт?Два квартала он прошел без ответа, будто бы он был таким же одиночкой, как все те, кто проходил мимо него. Эдди прикусил губу.Или: очень сложно выяснить отношения, когда твой дурацкий желеподобный инопланетный друг так же плох в них, как и ты. Но в итоге всё будет хорошо.





	Те части, что сложились в нас

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Parts that Form Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209086) by [Rikku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikku/pseuds/Rikku). 



Наличие симбиота определенно помогало в некоторых вещах, но после таких долгих дней, как этот, Эдди всё так же чувствовал себя разбитым и усталым, с пульсирующей болью в спине и зажимами здесь и там по всему телу. Ещё один день бесплодных проверок зацепок. Он плечом захлопнул за собой дверь, бросил ключи и взял курс на холодильник.

 **Не вздумай пить!**  — заворчал на него Веном. **Нам только обезвоживания не хватало.**

Придерживая дверцу холодильника рукой, Эдди остановился посредине движения, чтобы застонать. Для пущего эффекта он закатил глаза.

— Да ладно, чувак, у меня нервная работа. Дай мне передышку.

 **У нас** , сказал Веном. Точно. Теперь у них всё было общим. Эдди только угукнул в ответ.

По его коже пробежала неприятная дрожь, и от этого его передёрнуло так, что клацнули зубы. Веном всегда знал, как донести до него своё неудовольствие.

Эдди нахмурился и всё равно принялся рыться в холодильнике, назло ему.

 **Ладно** , сказал Веном. **Можешь пить что хочешь, а я оставлю тебя, пока ты не закончишь.**

— Эй, что…

**Я просто посижу в какой-нибудь банке, пока тебе не надоест травить себя —**

— Господи ты боже, Веном, ладно, я возьму газировку, — он угрюмо выудил из холодильника бутылку. — Готов поклясться, что ты самый контролирующий бойфренд, который у меня когда-либо был.

Он плюхнулся за свой хлипкий столик. В его мыслях ненадолго воцарилась почти приятная пауза, и он сделал глоток.

 **Эдди** , пробормотал Веном ему на ухо. Эдди вздохнул.

— Мы уже это проходили, я не собираюсь покупать тебе ту пафосную фигню, — он предостерегающе ткнул пальцем в собственное отражение. Прямо сейчас оно выглядело, как он сам, но не суть. — Кола вполне хороша для нас обоих.

 **Да пей свой мерзкий сироп** , фыркнул Веном. **Я не об этом. Подумай о том, что ты только что сказал.**

— Я никогда ни о чем не думаю, паразит, — он безмолвно отсалютовал ему бутылкой и сделал глоток.

**ПОДУМАЙ О НАС, ЭДДИ.**

Эдди поперхнулся напитком.

Не то чтобы это было оглушительно на телесном уровне, но ему показалось, будто бы звук прокатился прямо по черепу, прошивая мозги насквозь. Он вытер рот рукавом и им же промокнул капли на столе, продолжая кашлять. Теперь его рукава были мокрые, ну класс. Он бессильно откинулся на спинку и сделал глубокий вдох. Ну вот. Теперь он, кажется, слегка успокоился.

— Прости, что? — спросил он.

Ответ Венома прозвучал до странности неуверенно для нахального балабола, каким он был. **Судя по твоей реакции, я слегка переборщил**.

Эдди снова промокнул рот и неверяще покачал головой, глядя на своё размытое отражение в холодильнике.

— Ага, слегка!

 **Не буду тебе мешать** , сказал Веном, и затем — да боже ж ты мой — вздохнул. Как будто ему вообще нужно дышать.

— Хорошо, — осторожно ответил Эдди и поднялся за тряпкой.

Весь оставшийся вечер Веном вёл себя удивительно тихо, и к тому времени, как Эдди переоделся в свою ночную футболку, он уже начал искренне скучать по нему. Самое худшее в этом было то, что Веном прекрасно это знал, самодовольно забившись в угол его сознания и не собираясь ничего предпринимать по этому поводу.

— Ночи, придурок, — произнёс Эдди вслух через несколько минут лежания, когда его глаза по-прежнему отказывались слипаться.

Его сознание окутало успокаивающее присутствие, от чего тело расслабилось, а глаза сомкнулись. Или ему просто так показалось. **Спи спокойно.**

Он спал совсем не спокойно.

Кошмары были новой константой его жизни, и он даже не был уверен, какие принадлежали ему, а какие — Веному; с каждым разом грань между ними становилась всё более и более размытой. Порой он погружался на дно, глядя вверх сквозь толщу воды, а иногда падал коленями в грязь, окруженный толпой вооруженных людей. Менялось только восприятие, потому что он мог быть во сне собой или наблюдать своё тело со стороны. Временами он чувствовал ошеломительную боль сгорающей плоти — и огонь, повсюду огонь; временами ему снился чёрный туман или дым, пожирающий его с головы до пят... Но эти сны никогда не были такими мучительными, как те, когда он видел Венома в его уязвимом виде — одинокое, маленькое чернильное пятно, выставленное напоказ и с содроганием отползающее прочь.

Он проснулся рывком, сидя в постели и сжимая в кулаках простынь, чувствуя напряжение в каждой клеточке своего тела. Перед глазами стоял образ Дрейка, который нависал над ним, распахнув пасть, нет, нет —

 **Это сон** , сказал Веном, и Эдди коротко кивнул, отерев лицо ладонью; он знал это, но его дыхание всё равно было неровным и поверхностным. Он прижал колени к груди, пытаясь нашарить пистолет, который, он помнил, он держал где-то неподалеку.

 **Дыши** , сказал Веном с легкой ноткой раздражения, за которую Эдди ухватился, как за соломинку. **Вдох, выдох, ты помнишь**. Эдди вдохнул, заставил себя на секунду задержать воздух и выдохнул, подождал секунду и повторил. **Вот так. Это не должно быть так сложно, вы в буквальном смысле делаете это с самого рождения, углеродные идиоты. Давай, вот так.** Эдди сделал глубокий вздох, задержал его и выдохнул, и в этот раз сердце билось о грудную клетку уже не так болезненно.

— Верно, — сказал Эдди. Он отпихнул влажные простыни в сторону и снова лёг. Он не сказал Веному спасибо, но тот и так всё знал.

 

Они не говорили об Этой Штуке до следующего полудня, когда Эдди потерял свой след и, оставив слежку, принялся просто бродить по улицам. Стоял приятный день, и если постараться, он даже мог увидеть чистое небо. Этого было вполне довольно.

 **Подумай о том, что ты сказал** , произнёс Веном, когда они проходили мимо торгового центра. Эдди едва не подскочил, затем застонал.

— Я знаю, что я — хорошо, — произнёс он. Он чуть ускорил шаг, беспокойно перекатываясь с пятки на носок. — Я не должен был называть тебя своим бойфрендом. Больше не повторится. Идёт?

Два квартала он прошел без ответа, будто бы он был таким же одиночкой, как все те, кто проходил мимо него. Эдди прикусил губу. **Если ты так хочешь** , наконец ответил Веном. Сейчас бы Эдди очень пригодилась возможность видеть лицо своего собеседника.

— И я больше не буду называть тебя паразитом — если только ты не будешь вести себя, как мудак, — добавил Эдди. — Хорошо? Хорошо, — он сам себе кивнул. — Но ты тогда тоже зови меня «Эдди», а не, типа, мешком с костями, как ты иногда делаешь.

**Что насчёт «дорогой»?**

Эдди впечатался прямиком в стену.

Он отшатнулся назад, прижимая ладонь к лицу, но, к счастью, крови из носа не было, он всего лишь чертовски болел.

— Чувак, — прорычал он.

Проходящий мимо них хорошо одетый мужчина ускорил шаг. Эдди вздохнул, смерил стену кислым взглядом и сунул руки в карманы. Он ссутулился и продолжил свой путь дальше.

 **В этот раз у руля был ты** , самодовольно заметил Веном. **Так что сам виноват.**

— Я знаю, что — у-у-у-угх, заткнись уже, — простонал Эдди и в полном расстройстве пробежал рукой по волосам.

**Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал над этим.**

Но Эдди и так много думал об этом. В этом и была проблемка — он думал слишком, слишком много. Эдди, хмурясь, ссутулился еще сильнее. Он просто хотел домой.

— Ты давишь на меня. Просто… сейчас это слишком, — сказал он, желая поскорее закончить этот разговор.

Проходящая мимо женщина бросила на него быстрый встревоженный взгляд и отодвинулась на пару шагов ближе к краю тротуара. Эдди послал ей напряженную улыбку.

Они прошли еще полквартала, и затем Веном вновь заговорил. **Ладно. Я оставлю тебя в покое.**

— Чудесам сегодня просто нет конца, — пробормотал Эдди.

Он тут же пожалел об этом: Веном не ответил, и хотя он молчал и ничего не делал, но Эдди каким-то образом мог почувствовать его реакцию (ну или вообразить её), и прямо сейчас он был обижен и по-настоящему задет.

— Прости, — добавил Эдди. Нет ответа. Он нахмурился, ускоряя шаг. — О, наказание бойкотом, что ж, очень по-взрослому.

Он сделал шаг на проезжую часть, и через секунду его дёрнуло назад рефлексами, которые были гораздо быстрее, чем его собственные. Там, где он только что стоял, с визгом промчалась машина, и Эдди заморгал, балансируя на обочине и чувствуя, как судорожно колотится сердце. Вряд ли бы он погиб под ней, но он был бы тяжело ранен. Опять.

 **Я держу тебя** , сказал Веном. Эдди издал дрожащий вздох, на миг прикрывая глаза.

— Да, я знаю.

Веном продолжал молчать большую часть дня до того момента, когда изголодавшийся до компании Эдди в отчаянии включил телевизор. Он рухнул в кресло, вполглаза следя за передачей и изредка потирая царапину на лбу, которую Веном так и не залечил. Он задумался над тем, чтобы встать и назло ему захватить бутылочку пива, но в итоге решил не утруждаться.

Во время рекламы Веном вновь отважился подать голос. **Готов поговорить?**

— Иисусе, — пробормотал Эдди и потер глаза. — Нет. Я не хочу говорить о твоём — что бы там ни было.

Молчание. Телевизор снова начал крутить шоу — какой-то ситком.

Через минуту его собственная рука — но не по его собственной воле — нашарила пульт и выключила звук. **Если мои чувства так сильно беспокоят тебя, я могу сменить хоста** , сказал Веном. Абсолютно бесцветным тоном.

— Если твои чувства… — Эдди потянул себя за волосы, затем уронил ладони, когда понял что, эй, больно. И у него на голове была полная катастрофа. — Кто вообще говорил о чувствах?

**Я говорил. Ты знаешь это. Ты, конечно, тупой, но не настолько.**

Эдди заморгал, слепо глядя в экран.

— Ты реально — ты посылаешь сейчас очень неоднозначные сигналы — ну ладно. Хорошо, — он встал и налил себе стакан воды, затем сел за стол. Стол лучше подходил для серьезных разговоров. Он снова взъерошил волосы, чувствуя себя совершенно несчастным.

— Ну, в общем, ты знаешь, как закончились мои последние отношения.

 **Мы всё ещё можем попытаться вернуть её обратно** , сказал Веном, но он явно говорил это не от всего сердца. Сердца Эдди, наверное, потому что у Венома не было своего.

Эдди покачал головой, хмурясь в стакан.

— И это было с, ну, ты понимаешь, со своим видом. И до этого… — Он махнул рукой на себя, на них обоих. — Я просто ходячий проёб. Если человек умный, он просто уйдет от меня. Или его убьют, наверное. Я не хотел этого — я не хотел испортить и это. Ты — последняя хорошая вещь в моей жизни, которая у меня осталась.

Его рука мягко шевельнулась и приподняла стакан к его губам. Эдди сделал неуверенный глоток. Веном вновь опустил стакан и сказал: **Игнорировать меня — хороший способ всё испортить.**

Эдди снова заморгал и в конце концов закрыл глаза.

— Я знаю, — шепнул он. — Прости.

 **Всё, эм, всё в порядке.** Голос Венома звучал неуверенно. **Могу я?**

— Да, конечно, — ответил Эдди, имея в виду «да, _пожалуйста_ ».

Он уронил лицо в ладони и сквозь пальцы наблюдал, как Веном меняет свою форму, тенью выскальзывая из-под его кожи и формируя грубое подобие конечностей, которые обхватили его за плечи. По ощущениям ему казалось, что его одновременно обнимают и кутают в тёплое одеяло.

Эдди выдохнул, прильнув в это странное объятие.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Ладно, давай вернемся к тому, что я ходячий проёб.

 **Если ты не заметил,** сказал Веном, **я вообще-то ем людей.**

— Только, типа, очень плохих, — машинально поправил его Эдди. Его плечо потрепала чернильная рука, которая после этого втянулась в его тело с чавкающим звуком. Эдди вздохнул.

 **Тебе было бы легче, если бы я… был женщиной** , сказал Веном. Его неуверенность можно было почувствовать на ощупь.

Эдди громко фыркнул. Затем он побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Меня останавливает совсем не это, я би, — сказал он. — Загвоздка скорее в, э-э, в межвидовой штуке… Эй, почему, кстати, у пришельцев вообще есть гендер?

Веном хмыкнул, и этот звук отозвался у него в костях. **Мне понравился этот. Он был твоим.**

— О, — сказал Эдди. Он обнаружил, что улыбается. От этих слов он почувствовал себя до странности польщенным.

Всё это было странным, и ему пора бы привыкнуть к этому. Он уже почти привык. Он смог бы привыкнуть и к этому аспекту их отношений тоже, если сможет заставить себя поверить в это.

Он наклонился вперед, опираясь подбородком на ладонь.

— Так же, как и я стал твоим? — спросил он, и поморщился от того, как как отчаянно и моляще это прозвучало. И он не мог послать заигрывающую улыбку кому-то, кто даже не мог его видеть. Это была ужасная идея, и —

 **Да** , сказал Веном, **ты мой**.

Эдди снова откинулся назад на стул, дальше и дальше, пробуя, как далеко он сможет откинуться, прежде чем упадет. Потому что даже если он зайдет слишком далеко, Веном всегда подхватит его.

— Лучший худший бойфренд, который у меня когда-либо был, — сказал Эдди и почувствовал, как не-его лицо растянулось в дьявольской усмешке.


End file.
